


Serendipity

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Ellie gets hurt chasing down a suspect and Nick takes care of her.





	Serendipity

He could tell from the way she was moving that she wasn’t ok. He was no stranger to back injuries and could tell the slip she took on wet grass while apprehending their suspect affected her. He watched as she fidgeted in her desk chair before giving up on it all together. Choosing to stand at her desk to complete the paperwork required before she could leave for the night. She made her apologies for begging off on drinks after work with the gang and he watched her limp to the elevator. A plan began to formulate in his mind and he too made his apologies that he would not be joining everyone for drinks. 

He went back to his apartment long enough to change his clothes and empty his medicine cabinet of all of his remedies for a back injury then stopped at Ellie’s favorite takeout place and got their usual. Before long he was standing outside her door. His hands full he used his knee to knock on the door.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Ellie asked as she opened the door.

“I know your back is bothering you so I brought some things to help, and dinner. Figured you wouldn’t be up to cooking or anything.” Nick explained as he opened the takeout containers.

“You didn’t have to do all that, I’ll be fine in a few days.” Ellie answered.

“Oh I’ll get you fixed up tonight. Better than before.” Nick teased.

“Really? What do you have?” Ellie asked.

“Well after dinner I’ve got some supplements and some ibuprofen that work great together. Then you can take a bath with these Epsom salts and then I figured if you are up for it a massage. My hands work wonders.” Nick replied.

“You know I can take care of myself. You don’t have to take care of me.” Ellie whispered.

“I know that, but you’re my partner and I want to.” Nick whispered back as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Come on eat let’s eat. Then we will fix your back.” 

“You are awfully certain of yourself.” Ellie teased, as she tentatively reached for a plate.

“You will be amazed.” Nick replied as he reached for his own plate and handed her the takeout container.

They shared easy conversation over their meal. Ellie noticed, not for the first time, that Nick was like a different person when it was just the two of them. He was an easy conversationalist who didn’t steer every conversation back to himself. She wondered again why he was only like this with her. Once dinner was finished Nick handed her the cocktail of supplements and OTC pain relievers and once she had taken them instructed her to go soak with the Epsom salts while he cleaned up the remnants of dinner.

Ellie had to admit by the time she got out of the hot bath she was feeling quite a bit better. She waged a silent battle with herself about if accepting a massage from her partner was crossing a line or not. Of course her logical, rational, brain was sending up warning flags and everything else was saying go for it. Her brain did not win out. She dried off and put on a comfortable pair of flannel shorts and an oversized tank top before walking out to her living room.

“Feeling better?” Nick asked when he saw her enter the room. He too was wondering why he offered the massage, if it was too much.

“Much. Thank you for taking care of me Nick.” Ellie answered as she kissed his cheek.

“Here stretch out on the couch. I’ve got this sports cream, not as good as what my Doctor used to prescribe but almost. I’m going to press down, tell me when I press where the pain starts.” Nick instructed.

He began to press gently along her lower back and didn’t need for her to say a word because of the sharp intake of breathe he knew exactly when he hit the spot in question. He gently massaged the cream into the muscle affected as well as the surrounding muscles in the area. He probably should have stopped there, but he felt Ellie begin to relax and he continued his way up one side of her spine, shoulders, neck, and back down the other side. He reluctantly pulled away from her. Ellie turned to face him. “That felt amazing, I’m more relaxed than I’ve been in months. Thank you.” She said.

Nick helped her sit up, “How is your back now?” He asked.

“Much better. I think I could fall asleep right now.” Ellie answered.

“Maybe I should go then?” Nick asked moving to get up.

“Stay.” Ellie replied as she took his hand and pulled him close. “We can watch a movie or something. Unless you have somewhere to be...” she trailed off.

“There is no where I need to be, or anywhere I’d rather be.” Nick answered.

“Good. What do you want to watch?” Ellie said as she grabbed the remote and settled back down next to Nick. Once they had chosen something to watch they got comfortable on the couch. He stretched his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. At some point she looked up at him and found him staring down at her. She closed the distance and dropped a kiss on his lips. It started soft and chaste, but quickly turned into something more. Before long they were enveloped in each other’s arms. Eventually they came up for air. Nick rested his forehead on Ellie’s as he caught his breath.

“You know what? That suspect running and causing me to slip? Best thing ever.” Ellie said with a grin.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit this was inspired by waking up with a pulled muscle and really wishing I had someone to massage it lol


End file.
